


we shall have a summer wedding

by Linnea_Ancalime



Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Mechs x Inanimate Objects AU, Multi, Other, but (and i cannot stress this enough) tim and his gun are genuinely in love, this is crackfic but taken mildly seriously but still very much crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnea_Ancalime/pseuds/Linnea_Ancalime
Summary: "Well, that was fun!" Tim said to Gun, who did not say anything back, because it was a gun.(In which Tim loves his gun, and also Bertie, and comes to a natural conclusion as to where their respective relationships should go.)
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms)/Gun (The Mechanisms)
Series: Mechs x Inanimate Objects [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026876
Kudos: 7





	we shall have a summer wedding

**Author's Note:**

> this was our first tim x gun ever, now available on the AO3! it's very short but it's gripping (at least i hope it is) and also a polyship.
> 
> if ur here from the lyf x black box stuff: please be aware than tim x gun is a WILDLY different vibe and a lot less serious!! still fun though

The Mechanisms were making their way back to the Aurora after the death match they had held with their allies, friends, partners, and hostages respectively. Tim and Gun, fully absorbed in each other, were beginning to lag behind the rest of the group.

"Well, that was fun!" Tim said to Gun, who did not say anything back, because it was a gun.

A few steps later, Tim came to a stop.

"You know, I'm so proud of Bertie for winning. He deserves it. He deserves the world." Gazing intensely into Gun's barrel, he added, "You know, I think maybe we should marry him too. What do you think?"

The gun glinted in the sunlight. Obviously it approved of this new addition to their current partnership.

Elated, Tim jumped for joy and ran towards Bertie to explain the new situation to him.

"We shall have a summer wedding," he said, and his and Bertie's fingers met and interlocked around the barrel of the Gun as they began to plan for their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> for proper credit: this was written by Envy as emotional compensation for elliot, after an unfortunate sentence involving a thrift store clearance rack. again: this started as a meme but now we're here seriously shipping it. oop
> 
> we're active on the mechscord @The Salt Institute and on tumblr @[queer-omens-in-the-archives](https://queer-omens-in-the-archives.tumblr.com)


End file.
